Quero me casar!
by RubbyMoon
Summary: Tudo que ela queria na vida era que seu grande amor a pedisse em casamento. Apesar de todas as pistas o rapaz parecia não perceber suas intenções... Mas ela estava certa... seria tudo ou nada! [OneShot][UA] Dedicada a Shampoo chan!


**_Essa fic é de Universo alternativo e tem duas versões... uma com os personagens de "Inuyasha" (essa)... e outra com os personagens de "SCC"... Tudo isso porque eu havia escrito somente a versão do anime/mangá "Inuyasha", mas como tenho muitos leitores de SCC, decidi fazer também com os seus personagens. O que eu não faço pra agradar os meus leitores? É claro que existem algumas diferenças entre as duas versões, principalmente nas personalidades... mas não muda muito... _**

**_Já tinha algum tempo que eu tinha vontade de escrever uma fic de Inuyasha. Tudo culpa da Shampoo-chan que me viciou... Por isso eu dedico essa one-shot para você! É toda sua..._**

**_A idéia da história: vocês podem não acreditar, mas a minha cabeça andou entrando num túnel do tempo e viajou até mais ou menos quinze anos atrás, e eu me lembrei de uma historinha dos quadrinhos da turma da Mônica... os personagens em que me inspirei foram a Pipa e o Zecão..._**

_**Bom divertimento e ao terminar de ler comente... faça uma fic-writer feliz!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Os personagens originais de Inuyasha, pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e essa é apenas uma história de ficção escrita de fã para fãs!_

* * *

**Quero me casar!**

_Por RubbyMoon_

_Dedico a Shampoo-chan_

* * *

'Acalme-se, Kagome-chan!' – Rin pediu para mim que estava andando nervosa de um lado e para o outro. 

'Já estou cansada de esperar... não sei mais o que faço para que o Inuyasha entenda que quero me casar com ele!' – parei um instante e baguncei os cabelos como uma louca.

'Não bagunce o cabelo, Kagome-chan! Você ficou horas tentando arruma-lo!'

Dei-me conta de que Rin estava certa. Eu havia gastado horas me embelezando para esperar por Inuyasha que viria até minha casa logo após o trabalho. Olhei-me no espelho e fiquei irritada por ver todo meu trabalho ir para o espaço. Dei pulinhos de raiva e em seguida joguei-me no sofá desolada e me debati de raiva como uma criança birrenta.

'Ele me deixa louca, Rin-chan! Será que vamos ficar de namorico eternamente?'

'Já pedi para você se acalmar! Eu sei que um namoro de doze anos é incomum, mas...'

'Mas nada! Eu quero me casar, ter uma linda casa, talvez uns dois filhos e até um gatinho vira-lata gordo! Necessariamente nessa ordem! Será que querer isso é algum pecado?'

'Iee... Claro que não, Kagome-chan! Mas entenda... o seu namorado é tão distraído!'

'Isso me irrita tanto! Eu faço de tudo! Já o levei naquelas lojas de móveis que os noivos vão! Passeamos pela galeria das noivas! Convidei-o para jantar naquele famoso restaurante onde os noivos levam as amadas pra fazer o pedido de casamento... e nada! Nada disso funcionou!' – suspirei forte e fiz a minha franja voar da testa por um instante.

'Foi nesse restaurante que Sesshoumaru me pediu em casamento e falando em móveis... preciso terminar de montar o quarto do bebê!' – observei Rin ficar pensativa por um momento enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre o seu ventre que carregava o futuro filho.

Por que o Inuyasha não podia ser um pouco parecido com o irmão? Sesshoumaru era tão decidido e não demorou muito para pedir a Rin em casamento. Também não demorou muito para que os dois planejassem o primeiro filho. Acho que vou ficar mesmo é pra titia. De repente deu uma vontade de chorar... Inuyasha baka!

'Não sei mais o que fazer, Rin-chan! Se ele não me pedir hoje em casamento, eu...' – pausei e fiquei com o olhar distante e perdido.

'Você vai fazer o que, Kagome? Não me diga que está pensando em...' – ela pausou, com medo da resposta que eu daria.

'Hai... Isso mesmo! Vou terminar tudo! Começo a pensar que ele já sabe das minhas intenções e está se fazendo de desentendido! Acho que ele não que se casar!'

'Imagine Kagome... ele não é como o Miroku... pobre Sango... como sofreu na mão daquele projeto de monge pervertido! Você está muito nervosa! Acho melhor você tomar um chazinho antes que ele chegue! Você está começando a dizer coisas sem sentido e...'

'Não são sem sentido... eu pensei muito e já tomei minha decisão! Hoje é tudo ou nada!' – disse determinada, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

'Não sei, Kagome-chan! Se eu fosse você dava mais um tempo!' – Rin falou levando uma das mãos até o meu ombro transmitindo força – 'Mas veja que horas são! Preciso ir pra casa para jantar com o meu marido!' – ela pegou a bolsa que estava sobre a cadeira e caminhou em direção a porta. – 'Pense bem, Kagome... não faça nada precipitado! Até logo!'

'Já pensei o suficiente... por doze anos! Iterashai!'

Depois que Rin foi embora, tratei de arrumar o cabelo novamente e fui desligar o forno, pois a carne já estava assada. Preparei os pratos que Inuyasha mais apreciava. Também havia comprado o vinho favorito dele. Minha mãe costumava dizer que se conquistava um marido pelo estômago e por isso eu havia caprichado tanto naquele jantar.

Fui até a sala testar a iluminação que planejei para deixar o ambiente bastante romântico e dei uma última revisada na mesa de jantar, arrumando um e outro detalhe. Tudo estava perfeito. Inuyasha teria que me pedir em casamento. Logo a campainha tocou e senti o coração disparar no peito. Fui correndo atender a porta. Seria tudo ou nada.

'Okaerinasai, querido!' – dei um beijo no lindo rapaz que surgiu perante meus olhos – 'Entre!'

Ele sorriu de forma que derreteu meu coração e entrou em minha casa. Fechou a porta por trás de si e me agarrou forte em um abraço e deu um beijo muito mais ousado do que o anterior. Como fico mole quando ele faz isso! Estava vestido de social. Havia vindo direto do escritório para cair na minha armadilha... agora eu fisgo ele! Como ele fica lindo de gravata...

'Senti sua falta, meu amor!' – ele falou beijando outra vez meus lábios, com aquela cara de cachorro abandonado que só ele consegue fazer.

'Mas estivemos juntos no almoço...'

'Mas eu não agüento ficar longe de você!' – ele disse beijando várias vezes meu rosto.

Como ele podia ser tão maravilhoso? Eu é que não consigo ficar longe de um homem desses! Lindo, forte, inteligente... ele não existe. Será que ele nunca me pedirá em casamento? Oh Deus...

'Oh, querido! Você deve estar cansado e faminto, vamos jantar!' – afastei-me dele com dificuldade e fui para a cozinha – 'Preparei carne assada... aquela que sua mãe me ensinou!'

'Meu prato favorito! Você é maravilhosa, Kagome!' – ele veio atrás de mim. – 'Permita-me fatiar a carne!' – e ele pegou a faca de minha mão. – 'Você já deu um duro danado preparando, é o mínimo que posso fazer!'

O mínimo que ele podia fazer era me pedir em casamento, isso sim! Mas ter toda essa consideração já me deixava feliz.

'Hai! Vou pegar o vinho!'

Sentamo-nos à mesa e começamos a jantar. Ele brincava comigo, usando os seus pés para fazerem carinhos nos meus, causando um gostoso arrepio. Conversamos coisas relacionadas ao trabalho e trivialidades, então como o costume ele perguntou-me sobre as novidades da tarde. Essa era minha chance.

'Acho que não tenho nenhuma novidade! Ah sim... uma amiga da época do primário, ela irá se casar! Está tão feliz! Ela e o namorado se amam muito!'

'Yokatta! Fomos convidados para a cerimônia?' – ele perguntou terminando de jantar.

'Claro que sim! Adoro casamentos! Lembra no casamento da sua prima Sango? Eu peguei o buquê da noiva!'

'Se me lembro?' – ele parou e ficou sorridente e pensativo – 'Hai... Você voou tão alto que depois foi direto de cara no chão!'

'Não era pra lembrar dessa parte... é que a tradição diz que...'

Nesse momento o celular dele tocou bem na hora que eu diria que teria que ser a próxima a me casar segundo a tradição. Droga! Lembrete mental: Descobrir quem foi o cretino que ligou e mandar uma carta bomba em agradecimento.

'Gomen, querida... preciso atender!' – ele abriu o aparelho e atendeu a chamada – 'Mochi Mochi... hai... tudo bem... estou jantando com minha namorada... só um pouco... outro pra você e pro papai! Até...' – ele desligou a ligação e o aparelho – 'Era a mamãe... mandou beijos!'

'Eu dizia que...'

'Matte, Kagome! Preciso usar o lavabo!' – ele levantou me deixando a falar com as paredes.

Aproveitei para retirar a mesa e colocar os pratos na pia. Corri até a sala e liguei a iluminação romântica que eu havia elaborado. Olhei-me no espelho rapidamente e ajeitei os cabelos. Sentei-me de forma sensual no sofá. Estava pronta para deixa-lo em minhas mãos... Inuyasha retornou instantes depois.

'Como essa sala está escura! As lâmpadas queimaram?' – ele perguntou enfiando uma faca no meu peito. Que insensível.

'Iee... é que não liguei todas as luzes!' – respondi disfarçando a minha frustração.

'Vejo que alugou alguns filmes, espero que sejam de ação!' – ele caminhou até a mesa onde estavam os filmes e leu os títulos nas caixas. – 'Que engraçado! Você deve gostar muito desses filmes! Já alugou duas vezes esse: _O casamento dos meus sonhos!_ E esse outro umas três vezes: _O casamento do meu melhor amigo!'_

Que balde de água fria... será que ele estava me provocando? Seria possível ele não perceber as minhas intenções? Agora eu seria mais ofensiva, ele veria com quem estava brincando. Porém ele começou a me olhar de um jeito... parecia estar me medindo com os olhos. Lembrei-me que estava sentada de forma sensual e provocante. Ele veio caminhando lentamente até mim, como se eu fosse uma presa prestes a ser devorada. Um calor começou a tomar conta de meu corpo e justo agora que eu o colocaria contra a parede. Bandido... ele precisa ser tão lindo dessa forma? Claro...

'Você acha que eu não percebi?' – ele começou a dizer me deixando confusa – 'Toda essa preparação! Para o jantar você preparou meu prato favorito, escolheu um vinho do meu agrado... Ainda tem essa iluminação especial e você alugou filmes românticos...'

Ele se ajoelhou perante mim. Será que ele me pediria em casamento? Estou tão emocionada... meu coração está a mil por hora! Meu Deus... ele vai pedir minha mão! Por favor, Deus! Se ele me pedir em casamento agora, prometo não fazer mais fofoca da vida alheia!

'Você acha que eu não entendi seu joguinho sedutor! Você está carente e eu vou te dar atenção!' – ele disse beijando minha mão. – 'Prometo trabalhar menos e te dar mais atenção!'

Ele não pediu... só de raiva amanhã vou contar pra vizinha que é o seu ex-marido que rouba o jornal dela todo dia. Afinal trato é trato! Ele não pediu e eu continuarei a fofocar!

'Não precisa fazer essas coisas pra chamar minha atenção! Estou aqui só pra você!' – ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

'Não é isso, Inuyasha... é que...'

Não. Isso já era demais. Ele beijar meu pescoço daquela forma era covardia! Ele estava tentado me desarmar e baixar minhas defesas... Ai... isso é tão bom! Chikara, Kagome... não desvie da sua missão... Iee! Mordidinhas não! Céus!

'Demo... é que... Inuyasha... eu queria te falar... uma coisa...' – eu tentava me manter lúcida.

'Eu te amo, Kagome!' – ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo ficar mole e entregue.

'Atashi mou!' – disse num sussurro difícil. Assim já era covardia...

Ele continuou a me seduzir, beijando-me nos lábios e me abraçando forte. Ele desceu para meu pescoço dando-me beijos molhados e quando eu percebi... ele já havia tirado a minha blusa. Como ele consegue fazer isso? Mágica? Continuou a descer os beijos molhados até que...

'Leve-me para o quarto agora, Inuyasha!' – eu pedi, ou melhor, ordenei.

Ele me pegou em seus braços e fez o que eu pedi. O que foi gente? Eu não sou de ferro! Amanhã eu farei com que ele faça o pedido. Agora com licença que tenho que ser amada.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte ouvindo os pássaros a cantarolar. Era primavera. Época em que as aves formam seus ninhos, as flores desabrocham, noivas se casam... isso me lembra algo... 

Revirei meu corpo nu sob os sedosos lençóis e encontrei um anjo dormindo em minha cama. Inuyasha estava tão sereno e tranqüilo. Parecia um menininho... como no dia em que começamos a namorar... não esqueçam que estamos juntos há doze anos.

Suspirei fundo. Estava na hora de encarar que Inuyasha não queria se casar comigo. Não que ele não me amasse, mas ele não queria ter um compromisso definitivo. Ao contrário de mim, que já desejo ter um lar, marido, filhos e um gato vira-lata. Mesmo tendo meu coração arrancado do peito, teria que terminar tudo com Inuyasha. Eu tinha que continuar com minha vida.

Olhei bem para ele. Cheio de qualidades e quase nenhum defeito. Ótimo profissional, divertido, lindo, inteligente, excelente amante... mas era a hora da despedida.

Aproveitei que ele dormia e dei um beijo delicado e suave em seus lábios. Um beijo de despedida. Ele se revirou na cama e deixou o lençol cair de lado, deixando a mostra seu corpo nu. Suas costas com músculos bem definidos e seu bumbum aparecendo. Que bumbum mais lindo... eu preciso me casar com um homem que tem um bumbum como esse...

Uma fúria crescente tomou conta do meu ser... Inuyasha e seu lindo bumbum sairiam da minha vida. O mundo podia ser mais cruel?

'PRA MIM CHEGA!' – gritei fazendo Inuyasha cair da cama.

* * *

Rin acordou mais cedo que o habitual. Estava com desejo de comer pão com carambola e uma mulher grávida não podia passar vontades. Olhou para o lado e decidiu acordar o marido para ir buscar seu exótico café da manhã. Afinal, ela é quem estava parecendo que havia engolido uma melancia. 

'Querido... Sesshoumaru... acorde!' – ela disse dando leves empurrões nele.

'Ohayo, Rin! O que aconteceu? Já está na hora?' – ele deu um salto da cama preocupado, pronto pra qualquer emergência.

'Não amor... estou com desejo de comer pão com carambola! Não esqueça de trazer o catchup!'

'Meu Deus, querida! Você vai acabar tendo uma gastrite com esses seus desejos!'

'Demo... anata...' – ela começou a fazer dengo.

'Tudo bem! Vou pedir pra empregada sair pra comprar!' – ele beijou os lábios e o ventre da esposa.

'Vou ligar para a Kagome! Estou preocupada com ela! Acho que ela vai acabar o relacionamento com o Inuyasha!'

'Mas por que ela faria isso? O baka do meu irmão é apaixonado pela Kagome! Ela não sabe?' – ele perguntou enquanto vestia um quimono de seda preta.

'Ela sabe, amor! Demo... é que ele não a pediu em casamento até hoje! Ela cansou de esperar.'

'Então ligue e me conte tudo depois! Se ela terminou com o Inuyasha ele com certeza vai se arrepender! Meu sócio Kouga está de olho na Kagome há muito tempo!'

'Kouga a pediria em casamento com apenas uma hora de namoro!'

Rin pegou o telefone e digitou o número desejado. Logo a linha começou a chamar.

'Ohayo, Kagome-chan! É a Rin! Iee... Não aconteceu nada! Não... ainda não nasceu. Na verdade estou ligando porque eu estava preocupada com nossa conversa de ontem e... hai... claro... você fez o que? Não acredito que você... não pode ser! E como ele reagiu? Não pode ser... estou completamente chocada... que coragem a sua... tudo bem... depois você me conta melhor... não sei o que dizer... até logo!'

Sesshoumaru notou a esposa em estado de choque. Não sabia o que Kagome havia dito, mas era algo bastante significativo para que ela ficasse naquele estado abobalhado.

'Fala logo! O que a Kagome disse? Ela estava chorando?'

'Iee!'

'Inuyasha a pediu em casamento?'

'Iee!'

'Eles terminaram?'

'Iee!'

'Então me diz o que aconteceu? O que ela falou pra te deixar chocada assim?' – Sesshoumaru perguntou quase se descabelando de curiosidade.

'Inuyasha não pediu Kagome em casamento... então... ela o pediu em casamento e ele aceitou!'

Sesshoumaru caiu de cara no chão com uma enorme gota no canto da testa, enquanto Rin continuou boquiaberta.

'Acho que está na hora, anata!'

'Sim, querida... estava mais que na hora deles se casarem!' – Sesshoumaru levantou se refazendo do tombo.

'Não querido... o bebê... está na hora!'

E foi assim o dia em que eu, Kagome, pedi Inuyasha em casamento. Mais tarde, nós os "noivos" fomos visitar na maternidade o bebê recém-nascido de Rin e Sesshoumaru, e dizer qual seria a data do nosso casamento.

'Por que não pensei nisso antes?'

**Fim!**

* * *

_**Algumas traduções...**_

**Iee** – Não

**Hai** – Sim

**Baka** – Bobo, idiota!

**Iterashai** – Vá em segurança!

**Okaerinasai** – Seja bem vindo

**Yokatta!** – Que bom!

**Gomen** – Desculpe

**Mochi Mochi** – Alô

**Matte** – Espere

**Chikara** – Força

**Atashi mou** – Eu também

**Ohayo** – Bom dia

**Demo** – Mas

**Anata** – Querido.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic de Inuyasha... foi feita com carinho! Comentem por favor, e digam o que acharam e se acharam engraçada alguma parte. (É tão difícil escrever comédia!) 

**Querida Shampoo-chan!** Eu só tenho que lhe agradecer por me apresentar as suas maravilhosas fics de Inuyasha! (Os outros temas também!). Você escreve divinamente e tem um perfil bastante cômico... não me entenda mal... eu levo muito a sério seu trabalho, mas não consigo segurar meus acessos de riso. Essa fic é dedicada a ti... pode considerar como um presente! Se não for de seu agrado, devolva de segunda a sexta, no horário comercial!

Kissus!

* * *

**_Agradecimentos:_**

Agradeço a minha amiga revisora **Cris-chan**! Ela corrigiu os errinhos de português que insistem em me acompanhar pela vida... Obrigada Cris... Pra quem ainda não sabe e se interessar... eu conheci finalmente a Cris pessoalmente... ela veio à São Paulo para ir comigo ao Animefriends 2005! No meu blog tem uma matéria sobre o dia...

Também agradeço a querida **Jully-chan!** Obrigada por ajudar-me com o japonês... te contrato como dicionário ambulante!

Agradeço **a todos**... se é que alguém leu até aqui... obrigada de coração! Leiam também as minhas outras fics se desejarem e _comentem._


End file.
